Don't You Forget About Me
by SheDidItForHer
Summary: She didn't think it would go any further. At least not after the first or the second kiss. After the third though, it was hard to keep the idea of it going further out of her head. Aka: Kate and Rana remembering the times they slept together when they couldn't be together


_How many times did you sleep with her? Answer me!_

 _I don't know? 5 or 6?_

Her argument with Zee kept running itself in her head repeatedly. She saw his angry face every time she closed her eyes to try and sleep.

 _It was just a kiss at first. I didn't think it would go any further. But we couldn't help it, we fell in love._

She didn't think it would go any further. At least not after the first or the second kiss. After the third though, it was hard to keep the idea of it going further out of her head. Kate kept it all to herself of course; she didn't want to scare Rana off by pushing her too quickly. After their kissing sesh in the van, Kate and Rana didn't get a lot of alone time together, no matter how hard they tried, and that did not help how badly Kate wanted Rana. Her mind somehow settled on thoughts of heated kisses and caressing skin and moans anytime her brain wasn't busy. It was hard to not blush when work got slow. They had planned on trying to possibly take the next step at one point, but then Zeedan came home. After that, Kate just didn't want to get her hopes up. It hurt her too much when things didn't work out. In a couple different places it hurt.

Then Rana had popped into the bistro after dealing with a bunch of family issues to tell Kate that all she could think about through all of it was her. Kate felt a warmth spread through her chest, but she felt it south as well. Hearing Rana say that while she could stare at her: at her eyes, her lips, her breasts… God she wanted her! And apparently Rana could tell because she texted her later that night asking Kate if she saw everything she wanted in the bistro, or if she wanted to see more. Kate felt a jolt go through her again and much less innocent this time.

When Michelle said that they could use her flat, Kate could only think about one thing. It consumed her actually. All she wanted was being able to touch every inch of Rana's skin; be able to feel their naked bodies wrapped together. She knew Rana might be nervous but after Rana accepted her invitation, Kate's brain filled with different scenarios of getting to undress the girl that she couldn't get her mind off of.

* * *

Kate stood in Michelle's flat for seconds, but it felt like ages, as she waited for Rana to meet her upstairs. Every part of her body was on fire – half sexual; half nerves. When Rana walked into the apartment though, Kate felt all of the air in her body get pressed out – as if she were caught in a vice. Rana stood in the doorway with a tentative smile on her face as she stared at Kate. She held onto the doorframe looking like she may collapse with anxiety. Kate eyed Rana up and down and she couldn't believe how sexy she was even in her oversized green coat and nurse's uniform. Granted, Kate really wanted to see more of what was under those clothes, but she was also ok just looking at her like this. Simply getting to stare at Rana without fear of having someone see her staring and thinking she was looking at this girl for too long excited her. When she finally reached Rana's eyes she fell into her beautiful browns and did not want to make any effort to pull herself out.

They both stood there for a bit just smiling and staring at each other. It was the first time they felt relatively safe in indulging in their feelings. After a bit though Kate could tell Rana started to get nervous because she broke eye contact and started playing with the end of her jacket.

Kate slowly walked over and took Rana's hand and wordlessly led Rana in and shut the door. She carefully took Rana's jacket off, as if not wanting to scare a wild animal. She took both of Rana's hands in hers and just smiled and looked into her eyes.

"We don't have to do anything you don't want to do."

Rana kept starting into Kate's eyes with a barely perceivable nod.

"Do you trust me?"

This time Rana nodded much clearer and confidently, still just staring into Kate's eyes.

Kate lowered her head and chuckled a bit. Even when Rana looked like a deer in headlights, she was still the cutest thing in the world. Kate couldn't get enough of this girl and just wanted to show her how much she cared.

Carefully, Kate led Rana to the couch and sat them down, never letting go of either hand. She gave Rana time to settle before she spoke again, rubbing her thumb in slow circles on the back of Rana's hand. She kept her eyes calm and loving with a comforting smile as she just waited. She could tell Rana was calming down because a smile slowly crept back on her lips and her eyes began to wonder around Kate's face more.

"Lie your head back and clothes your eyes darling."

She once again gave Rana time to settle before she moved. She stared at Rana's exposed neck as her head lay on the back of the couch. She watched as Rana swallowed and Kate felt a heat surge through her again. It took everything in her being to stop herself from kissing her way down Rana's neck and marking every inch of it. She knew she couldn't. She knew she shouldn't. But as she imagined Rana squirming with pleasure and moaning underneath her as she did, she body shivered with want. She pinched the back of her hand though to calm herself down. This particular moment wasn't about her wants. It was about Rana's comfort and safety and she would kick herself forever if she did anything to betray that.

Once Kate felt ready and Rana looked settled, Kate moved so that her lips were simply ghosting on top of Rana's. She watched as Rana's lips parted just a hair as if reaching out to her. As Kate spoke, her lips just barely graced Rana's and Rana slowly reached out more.

"At this moment, it's just you and me. Nothing else in the world right now matters. It's all out there. But in here it's just you and me and time as stopped. Anything you want, anything you need is yours for the taking. Anything…Anything at – "

Rana finally cut Kate off, capturing the lips she was chasing after. Kate moaned into the kiss, relieved to finally allow some of her pent up wanting to come out. With every kiss she tried to memorized Rana's lips. The shape, the size, the texture. She wanted to know this lips and never forget them.

She moaned again when Rana raked her fingers through her hair. Kate broke the kiss, leaning her head back into her hands and that's when she felt Rana's lips on her throat.

"Rana…" Her voice was breathy and she wanted to say more but her brain was short-circuiting as she felt Rana's tongue and lips and teeth on her pulse point.

"Kate," her voice came out gruff and vibrated on Kate's neck. "Kate, touch me."

"Are..are you sure?"

"Kate, please. Touch me." Hearing Rana beg for her almost made Kate explode with happiness and desire. Knowing Rana wanted her just as much as she did and she wasn't too afraid now made Kate jump into action.

Kate threaded her fingers through Rana's hair and pulled her to her. She kissed her with as much passion and love as she could possible convey. Then she traced her hands down Rana's arms to settle on her waist. She felt Rana shiver so she back off a little but, almost sensing her reserve, Rana surged and kissed Kate - nipping at her lips and tracing them with her tongue. Kate lost her breath again as Rana took charge. She needed more of her. All of her. Now.

She brought her hands to Rana's ass and squeezed as she lifted her on top of her so Rana was straddling Kate. The sudden change of position made Rana squeal a little but this time it just sent a string of heat through Kate's body, knowing it was due to pleasure. Knowing she was the one pleasuring her. She gripped her close as she devoured her neck. Kate was careful not to leave any marks but that didn't mean she had to be gentle overall. In the moment, she wanted Rana to know she was hers.

She placed her hands on the top button of her nurse's uniform and waited for Rana to say it was ok, but Rana surprised her by taking control once again stepping away from Kate and began unbuttoning her uniform while never breaking eye contact with her. Kate couldn't believe how beautiful and sexy Rana was. She pulled her close and started kissing her stomach as Rana mewed above her. She nipped and licked and kissed every inch of exposed skin in front of her until she felt fabric on her head and she looked up and saw Rana has taken off her bra.

"Rana...my god...you're breathtaking."

She reached out and pulled Rana towards her to straddle her again and feasted her eyes all over her chest. Her view was only impeded as Rana pulled her own shirt over her head and reached around to take her bra off too. Kate still didn't want to look away at Rana, hypnotized, but she felt a hand under her chin pulling her up. Rana was smiling at her with deep hunger in her eyes and an animal in Kate was released.

She grabbed at Rana's back, scratching down it, as she pulled her close to kiss her deep and heated. Their upper bodies molded together perfectly, and Kate never felt anything as arousing as feeling her chest rub against Rana's. Kate kissed down Rana's neck, sucking and biting her way to Rana's chest as it heaved with excitement. She captured one nub between her lips while teasing the other with her fingertips. As her tongue swirled and flattened on the hard bud, Rana moaned and squirmed encouraging Kate to keep going. She grabbed Rana's ass again switching so she was on the coach and Kate was kneeling on the ground between her legs.

Kate switched to Rana's other breast this time, while her hands roamed up and down her body. Any place she touched that made Rana twitch she stayed a little bit longer, hoping to get Rana as worked up as possible. After a bit, feeling she spent sufficient amount of time with both of Rana's breasts, Kate began kissing down her stomach. She was nibbling on Rana's inner thigh when she made eye contact with her love, waiting for permission. Rana looked down with such determination and hunger in her eyes and nodded her head firmly. Kate didn't waste much time pulling Rana's underwear off and pulling her legs over her shoulders before getting settled.

Kate did tentative, slow swipes through Rana's folds, waiting to find the right spot. And then it happened. She swiped up and Rana whimpered out, "oh, oh god yes!" Kate smiled into Rana and kept going in that spot. She loved everything about what she was doing: the taste, the scent, the view of Rana's face in pleasure, the pressure from Rana's legs around her head, the sounds of Rana building up. Kate could honestly stay in this position forever. Rana was breathing was airy and heavy until she finally spoke up.

"Yes Kate right there. Don't stop. Don't stop. Don't st- ahhh"

Rana's nails dug into Kate's scalp as Kate helped Rana through her orgasm. When Rana's legs slowly stopped trembling, Kate slowed her tongue, taking in as much as Rana had to offer before moving her mouth away.

Kate removed her head with the biggest smile on her face and she saw it mirrored back on Rana's as she still laid there with her head back and her eyes closed. Kate kissed her way back up to Rana's mouth with a smile on both their lips. They held each other and kissed lazily for a bit, stroking each other's bare skin, not wanting this moment to end.

"So was it worth the wait?"

"Yes. Oh god yes. Kate you were amazing. I honestly had no idea sex could feel that amazing. Is that how sex is for you all the time?"

"I mean...yes and no? Is sex with a woman fantastic? Always. Is it always that connecting and passionate? I have a feeling you bring that out in me more than anyone else."

They shared large dorky smiles at that point and kissed again as Rana's phone went off. Kate groaned into Rana's mouth but kept kissing her not wanting their moment to end. Rana giggled into her mouth as she reached for her phone.

"That's alarm to make sure I get to work on time."

Kate guffawed slightly as she spoke. "You set an alarm for our break?"

"You've met Moira, right? You know she will lecture me for the rest of the day if I am back a minute past when my break ends." She pauses and begins to caress Kate's face. "Oh honey, I just didn't want anything to ruin today. I wanted to remember this for this moment right here. Forever."

Kate couldn't wipe the grin off her face when she leaned in to kiss Rana again.

 _God, how am I so lucky to have fallen for someone as beautiful as Rana?_

They both slowly put their clothes on, taking pauses to kiss each other's bodies. Neither of them knew when they would get this chance again and they didn't want to miss out on any opportunity to feel the other so close. By the time they finally got dressed and prepared to leave, their breaks were about over. Kate held Rana, simply staring in her eyes, praying this moment wouldn't actually end.

Then Rana's phone went off again.

"Oh my god, you set two alarms to make sure you left on time?" Kate couldn't stop laughing at how adorable Rana was.

"Again! Moira!"

They laughed and kissed again as they left the apartment. Rana left first and Kate watched her go. They had finally brought their intimacy to another level and she was so happy. But that didn't stop tears from appearing in her eyes as she watched Rana left. Her brain knew it wasn't over for them yet, but her heart felt like she was never going to find that happiness again.

* * *

As Kate lay in bed remembering their first time again, she cried more. She knew in that moment, she was never going to feel the happiness that Rana gave her ever again.


End file.
